nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SSN2: Combo-Craze Mode
This is an article about a game mode from an unofficial Nitrome game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to make an edit to this article, please leave a comment asking for his permission. What is Combo-Craze Mode? Combo-Craze Mode is a game mode in Super Smash Nitrome 2. This mode involves the player fighting NPC CPU opponents that are spawned onto the stage in waves. The goal is to get the highest combo possible. Combos are strung together by landing an attack on an opponent within four seconds of the previous successful hit. There are two types of Combo-Craze Mode: Solo Combo-Craze and Group Combo-Craze. Solo Combo-Craze In Solo Combo-Craze, the player will have an unlimited amount of time to rack up their combo chain. Enemies will be spawned onto the stage as needed. Players will rack up combos by attacking these enemies and landing attacks within four seconds of the last successful hit. A counter in the corner shows how many attacks the player has chained together in their combo. A circle around this counter contains the timer. The timer will begin to count down from four each time the number in the middle changes. If it reaches zero, the number in the middle will return to zero and the combo chain will be broken. Upon getting a new highest combo chain, also known as a new best, the player will be asked if they want to submit their score or try again for a higher combo chain. When the player submits their score, their score will be able to viewed on their fighter portfolio. Group Combo-Craze Group Combo-Craze allows two players to compete against each other in Combo-Craze Mode. The two players will be spawned onto the stage and will then have ten minutes to fight enemies and rack up their combos. When the ten minutes are up, the two players' best combo chains will be compared. The player with the higher combo chain count wins the game. In the event of a tie, the two players will be thrust into a sudden death match in which the winner of the battle wins the game. Enemies Enemies in Combo-Craze mode are NPC CPU opponents that are attacked and defeated to rack up combos. There are six types of enemies you can encounter. Each enemy type has different attributes about them. Shock Troops, which appear the most, are generally weaker opponents that take very little damage to defeat. Pink Robots from changeType() function as Shock Troops. Defensive Opponents are opponents that deal little damage but can hunker down and have high defense. Clock Robots from Rustyard function as Defensive Opponents. Brute Opponents are opponents that deal lots of damage and can generally take more hits than the average Shock Troop. Flying Opponents are opponents that fly in the air. They can take a little damage and dish out a decent amount of damage as well. Tank Robots from Bullethead function as Flying Opponents. Ranged Opponents are opponents that deal mostly in ranged or projectile attacks. They attack from far away but don't take much damage to defeat. Cannon Robots from Toxic function as Ranged Opponents. Special Opponents are opponents that vary depending on what stage you are playing on. These opponents are native to that stage and will call back to the game they originally appeared in. These opponents have varying special abilities that make them harder to defeat. Stages Only some stages are available to play on in Combo-Craze Mode, these stages being completely free of hazards in order to allow players to rack up their combos and play the mode without interruption from hazards. Nitrome Towers Fortress of Steam (Peaceful) Cloud Kingdom (Peaceful) Ancient Greece (Peaceful) War-Torn City (Peaceful) NES (Peaceful) Bump Battle Royale Arena (Peaceful) Evil Kingdom (Peaceful) Skywire Ride (Peaceful) Magic Touch Castle (Peaceful) Sweet Dreams Drill Shack Warlock Village (Peaceful) Vitreous Woods Skywire V.I.P. Stage Milky Way Rustyard Special Opponents Special Opponents are enemies that appear in Combo-Craze Mode. Each enemy is native to the stage they appear on and have a special ability. They are usually more difficult to defeat than other enemies. Neck Extending Robots- their bodies act as walls but their heads are a weak spot; native to Rustyard Executive- attacks with a whip and a rocket launcher; native to Nitrome Towers Cloud Pirate- flies around, rains water below him that slows down fighters; native to Vitreous Woods Electrotank- can charge itself with electricity; native to Fortress of Steam Mole- can dig underground; native to Skywire Ride Brain-Controlled Drill- can fly above fighters to drill them; native to War-Torn City Bomb Crab- explodes upon dying; native to Drill Shack Poor-Sighted Demon- can not see very well, deals poison damage; native to Warlock Village Fire Dark Creature- burns fighters on contact; native to Evil Kingdom Drill Beard- can multi-hit fighters with his drill; native to NES Red Lizardman- attacks with tongue and trident, can reel in fighters with his tongue; native to Ancient Greece Cerberus Creature- both heads must be knocked out to defeat it; native to Cloud Kingdom Some stages might not have an enemy native to them because they hail from games that do not have enemies. These stages have a default special enemy, a role which is taken up by Nitrome Employees. These enemies can have a multitude of different weapons, making them quite versatile. Category:Super Smash Nitrome 2